My Sunshine Rose
by cmccorvey2
Summary: Hermione is a pureblood and starts school and meets draco but what of her past can she keep her past under raps


My Sunshine

* * *

"Hello may I who you are." I turned around and looked into the most amazing gray eyes. "Oh hello my names Hermione Jones?" I put one of my curls behind my right ear. "Oh hello … Jones huh like the pureblood Jones?" I smiled and winked " Yes thats right... may I ask what you name?" He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Draco Mofey" I giggled and shook his hand. '' Pleased to meet you!" He smiled 'God I love that smile' I thought. " Are you new here or you even go to school here?" I blushed and smiled as I turned and started walking and then turned back he look confused. " take a walk with me?" A smiled slip up on his face. " Yes I would love that as he took my hand in his and I blushed. "Yes.'' I said as I looked up at him. "Yes what sweetheart?" "Yes im going to come to school here handsome!" he smiled and and said. "That's great what year are you baby girl?" "seventh year!" he smiled brighten even more! " You are in my year do you know what house you are in?" "Not yet I just got here" then she looked down and stopped. Draco stopped with her and look concerned "What is it Hermione?" "I left my bag with my clothes in it I forgot it when we stared walking Drakie!" He smiled at the nick name she just gave him and touched her check and she smiled that beautiful smile of her. " Don't worry love ill go get it you stay here ok?" she looked around and saw nobody and kissed him on the check. "Thank you Drakie! Are you sure it's safe right here if I stay?" " Yes sweetheart it's more than safe ill be right back nobody will hurt you ill never let that happen" he kissed her head and smiled and turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

As I was waiting on Draco I felt like I was falling in love with him his so sweet and kind and I felt like I could trust him with my secret. Then I felt arms come around me and put a hand over my mouth I turn to call out for Draco but the hand was wrapped so tight around my mouth and then the person push me hard against the stone wall I cried out in pain. "Shhh sweetheart be nice it will only take a few mins to what I what to do you are mine do u understand me! Your so beautiful in clothes let see what you look like with out them." At that moment she knew what he was going to do and she knew she had to do something she bit his hand and he cried out n pain and dropped her to the floor and she knew what she had to do she yelled "DRACO HELP ME!" and as soon as it left her mouth the man hit her in the face and ripped her clothes and started to kiss her neck she had a dress on mid thigh so she was easy to touch and was in and out pushing and crying out loud calling draco and she started to go into darkness and soon as she felt the man being ripped from her body. "Draco" she said before she was out of it.

I was falling in love with this woman she was beautiful sexy smart kind and a pureblood. I was walking down the hall and turned and smile as I saw her waiting when I couldnt see her I saw her bag and as soon as I picked it up I heard that heart stopped sound you could ever hear Hermione screaming " DRACO HELP ME!" I dropped the bag and went in to a full run! "Hermione I'm coming" I didnt know what I was going to see at the end on this hall was but I was ready for whatever was there hurting what was mine... Hermione was mine now nobody would hurt her ever again! As soon ass I turned the the hall all I say was red I saw Hermione on the floor trying to stop the man on top of her she was screaming my name trying to fight and all the sudden she went limp I ran over pulled the man off her and throw him against the wall pucked him in the face over and over again. "DONT YOU EVER TOUCH WHAT IS MINE AGAIN SHE IS MINE I WILL KILL YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" I punched him again then he hit the floor knocked out and I turn to see Hermione on the floor not moving. I ran over pulling her in my arms kissing her all over her face" Baby baby baby can you hear me Hermione baby open her eyes please!" he started yo cry and shut his eyes then he felt I hand on his face " Baby?" was all he heard and he opened his eyes to see Hermione smiling at him. " Oh My God baby are you okay did he hurt you I took care of him your safe it will never happen again baby from now on im not leave your side" "I need a Dr. baby.." was all she said and her fingers wiped the tears away. He jumped into action." Okay baby umm before I take you can you do one thing for me?" "What's that Drakie?"he smiled put his fingers into her blond hair "will you be my girlfriend?" She lit up "Yes baby ill be your Girlfriend!" he kissed her and she kissed back then yelped out in pain grabbing his shirt tight then he remembered what had happed he took her in his arms & ran

When he got to the Hospital Wing. He ran in like he was on fire "POLLY HELP ME PLEASE!" Draco was crying when he looked done to see Hermione was not breathing!" POLLY HELP HELP" He said as he hear running! Oh dear Merlin what happened?" " Please help me she is my girlfriend she was attacked by a man he was trying to rape her and she fought he I got there she was bleeding and breathing but now she NOT BREATHING!" Polly looked at Draco and couldnt believe what she was hearing but she went into action took out her wound. "You have you get out Mr Mofey I have to save her I can't do that with you here" "NO!" He punched the wall and walked out. " Come on little girl breath come on draco needs you sweetheart!" Two mins latter she started to breath in and out Polly healed all her wounds then she found what she didnt want to find her eyes went wide and stepped bad from the bed and dropped her wond she heard the door opened and heard running. Then she saw Draco in front of her shaking her and was saying something. " MRS. POLLY PLEASE WHAT WRONG!?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. When Draco say the tears in her eyes he knew something was wrong with Hermione. His eyes fell to Hermione she was breathing and alive he smiled but then it fit him well something had to wrong why was Polly crying. "Mrs. Polly wrong wrong with Hermione?" she looked at him as tho what she was going to say was going to kill him. "She's …. She's …. She's ummm Draco.." she put hand on his shoulders " Shes been rapped before looks like a lot of times" his heart felt like had stopped! "No" tears come from his gray eyes.

'oh my god did she just say' Draco sat on the bed holding Hermione and crying his girlfriend had been through so much. She was going to tell he hoped later in there relationship but they just got together he was going to marry her and keep her safe. Then he felt her move closer to him he looked down she was looking at him with a small smile but then she saw his tears and wiping them away she finally said something "Baby why are you crying im fine no need to cry you save me'' He pulled her closer and put her head on his chest and then he said "I know baby but the Dr. found something so it up set me" her head shot up and eyes wide ' HE KNEW SHE WAS RAPPED MANY TIME BEFORE OH MERLIN' She thought she got up but tripped and started to fall two strong arms come around her she looked up and saw her man holding her to him. "Do you not want me any more" His eyes got big '' God baby no I want you forever" she looked up at him and saw love in his eyes "Really?" "Yes really I will protect you now and love you and want you forever" she had tears in her eyes and lent up and kissed him on the mouth draco pulled her to him and put on arm around her waist and the other in her hair he deepened the kiss and licked her bottom lip and sucked they pulled away and looked into each other eyes and he smiled put his head against hers and closed his eyes and did the same her sent was all over him he could smell her 'strawberry's' "Will you marry me Hermione Jones?" her eyes popped opened and looked at him with tears in her eyes "Don't cry love im sorry please don't cry" he kissed away the tears. "Yes Drakie ill marry you but you have to do something for me" he looked at her and smiled "What ever you want baby its your's!" "I want to marry you right now and I don't want you to think just because what I have been thro I will have sex with you on our wedding night and every night after" he looked at her and kissed her he snapped his fingers and a man came in the door with a bible and papers and he smiled at the couple. "You ready to get married Ms. Jones?" a smile came on her face " yes Mr. Mofey I am ready" the next five mins they become husband and wife and would be together forever.

The next morning Draco woke up felt a warm arms around him. Everything flashed in she head yesterday and meeting the woman of his dreams and what happened to her and marring her in the Hospital Wing and they came back to their new room and had the most amazing loving passionate love making he had ever had … well he had never made love with over girls it was just sex. He was brought out of train of thought when two soft lips kissed him he look down at his wife and kissed her back she got on top of him her legs around his waste. He smiled when they pulled away "Good Morning my sweet wife" she giggled " Good Morning my amazing wonderful husband!" she pulled away and ran to the bathroom he layed back against the bed and smiled but when he heard the shower turn on he smiled even bigger and got up and slowly opened the door he didnt want to scar her so he decided to to let her know he was there. "Baby.." she turned naked and smiled "yes honey" " May I join you baby girl" she smile " YES PLEASE HUSBAND!" He smiled and got in and put she arms around she lent into his chest "I want you to know that I love you Hermione Mofey and I want you to know I have a past and girls around here think im a man hoe and I have had one night stands and people may tell you that I don't love you or im playing you but I love you and I was a man hoe but meeting you and falling in love with you changed me please don't leave me cause of my past baby I need you!"that when she turned around and was smiling "Baby I love you Drakie I have a past and you don't even bout but what you do know bout you still stand and wanted me to be yours no body could say anything that would make me stop loving you or leave you and-" before she could keep going Draco kissed her in a passionate kiss and picked her up and pulled away " I love you Hermione" she smiled and kissed his nose "And I love you Draco"


End file.
